


The Drunken King and His Mad Killer

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Kings Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a place where Blood Rules and gods walk among mortals. A place where a crown hungers for blood and many ache to please it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunken King and His Mad Killer

“So, Haywood, finally come to my call huh?” The foolish king looked down on me on his throne of gold. I could smell the whiskey already. It bled from his pores and soaked the room in its sour stench. Disgusting.

“Yes my liege. I did not know word of my skills have reached your ears yet.” I saw the knights glare at me for not bowing. I would never bow to a drunk like him. “I would have come sooner I promise.” The King lazily nodded before gesturing for his personnel to leave. They seemed to hesitate but in the end respected his wishes. With a bow, Ramsey and I were left alone.

He stood up and walked towards me with a drunken gait. Each step made him sway almost dangerous. I imagined him falling and cracking his scruffy neck. What fitting end for such a miserable rule. He wasn’t even worthy of my sword. “So, shall we begin Sire?”

“You think I’m an idiot Haywood? You walk into my kingdom head held high and mighty. You walk like a King already. You wish to skewer me like a pig. Watch my blood dye your feet red as your claim my throne as your own. I’m sorry but I just can’t let you do that.” I grinned. Apparently he was smarter than he looked. Ramsey pulled out his own sword. It glistened blue in the torches of the court. I pulled out my own and matched his smile.  
“Then let’s end this talk.” I strike. He was quick. His earlier drunken style was gone now replaced with the talent of a sword master. He worked defensive, batting away my volley like it was nothing. He even got a few of his own in. I tasted blood as a side swipe took out my nose. The room seemed to shake and the pain went down to my mouth. I spun away from him spitting out a thick clot of blood.

We continued on for could have been seconds or hours. Each cut and slash precise. One wrong move and I would be dead. It was exhilarating. We continued our dance until I saw it. How he favored his right side. I focused all my power and saw him weaken. How he swayed and tried to turn me to his left. Instead I pushed him back and stabbed down. A sickening squelch echoed around us. 

The first echoes of laughter that ripped from my throat didn’t shock me. I kicked him and he choked up blood. “Look at you.” Geoff’s hands shook as he gripped the sword. I covered his hand and pushed. His eyes widened and he groaned, blood dribbling down his lips.

“The son of The First King. Supposed descendent of the Gods. They told me you couldn’t die. That you would gut me as a fish, but who stands successful Ramsey?” I twisted the blade, red staining my hand. “Me. They call you The First Son, Dominus Princepsque Omnium Regum, He Who Creates….even with all that. The titles and fancy you still die like a mortal man. Pathetic.” My hands wrapped around his black curls and pulled his head up. Made his eyes meet mine. Let me be the last thing his eyes behold before death took him. “I’m honestly disappointed your highness.” I gripped the sword and pulled it out. Watched him drop and bleed at my feet. I raised the sword over my head and brought it down. It went through his body and I knew that was the last blow. No man could survive that.

That was when I felt something grip my leg. I felt pity as I looked at him tug himself up using my armor as holds. “Oh, does the drunken fool still cling to life?” I snapped my mouth shut when I saw him. I saw what the…the thing we called a King was. His skin seemed to deteriorate before my very eyes. It came off in thick clouds of black smoke. And his head, oh gods his head! It was more skull than skin. One hallow eye bore into me. “Drunken fool?” A laugh like gravel came from what was left of his vocal chords. “Sorry to disappoint Haywood…or should I say King? You have claim to my crown but heed my warning.” A single bony finger raised to my throat. I choked down bile. “Blood begets blood, and the crown…it sings for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this piece of art http://mallius.tumblr.com/post/70248430932/each-new-crown-was-forged-from-a-single-golden  
> I had a lot of fun writing this and was written with Fall Out Boy's Centuries on repeat. Hope you enjoyed it! I might continue the series if I get a lot of feedback on this.


End file.
